


The Man Behind the Mask

by Flecha77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock Gang, M/M, Shimada-Gumi, Young Genji, Young Hanzo, Young Love, Young McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 3-5 part story about Young McCree going on a trip to Japan on behalf of Deadlock. It's his first deal on his own and it just so happens, the Shimada-Gumi is the most dangerous client Deadlock has ever seen. In other words, Jesse McCree is sent to Hanamura with no chance of getting home. </p><p>Also, for the sake of not offending anyone, I'm going to write this under the assumption that McCree is 18 and Hanzo is 19. I understand that by the time McCree is 18 he's already been picked up by Overwatch but I don't want anyone getting upset about me writing a story with smut in it about an under aged  boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Boss, I just don't get why we gotta go all the way to Japan." Jesse groaned, stomping the heel of his boot into the dirt. Before him was his boss, or better known as the leader of the Deadlock gang. He had just finished telling Jesse about the foreign arms trade that Deadlock was involved in, it just so happened the buyer was a noble family in Japan. 

"We? Who the hell is we?" the huge man smacked his hand on the back of Jesse's head, making the kid stumble forwards a few steps, "I've got work to do in the states, you're goin' alone." He huffed and crosses his arms, meanwhile Jesse was about ready to keel over and feint.

"I ain't never done a deal on my own before!" Jesse gripped his chest and laughed, not sure if this was some kind of sick joke,

"The deal is done. All you gotta do is meet the family head, get the money, pass on the goods. You'll have a few grunts to help with the heavy lifting but it's up to you to close this thing." Boss pulled out a small glass tablet from his pocket, flicking through schedules and emails mindlessly, completely disregarding the responsibilities he was thrusting upon Jesse,

"I'm not sure I can do that sir," Jesse muttered, cupping his right hand on his left elbow,

"You've watched me do if a hundred times. It's easy. Get in, see the money, do the trade, get out." 

"If you say so boss," Jesse chewed his bottom lip, his mind racing with everything that could go wrong,

"Hey, we got a guy up front for you." A grunt poked his head from around the truck the two stood beside, 

"Supplier?" Boss asked, eyes flicking to the grunt then to the semi that had just pulled into the dirt parking lot,

"That's right." 

"Go pack a bag kid, shouldn't be more than a week in total. Meet me tonight and I'll have a cargo ship lined up for you. You'll fly out then." 

Jesse hesitated, he thought about saying no or asking for assistance, but he knew what that would look like. He would look like a coward, or a traitor for not obeying Boss, Jesse knew what Deadlock did to traitors. 

"Yessir." Jesse tipped his head down, shuffling towards the crappy hotel the gang had rustled up for tonight. It was better than the backs of trucks and the ground, practically a luxury to have a bed, but it was still nothing ideal. Jesse hadn't been in a safe place nor a comfortable place in years. 

Boss turned back to the grunt, still waiting for instruction,

"That's the kid you're sending to the Shimada-Gumi?" The grunt clicked,

"Yes." 

"He's gonna get killed out there, they're the biggest and baddest client we've ever crossed paths with." 

"I know." Boss rubbed his temples, this is the only way, he reminded himself. 

_____

Jesse boarded the plane that night, a duffle bag packed in hand, little sleep in his body, his best clothes on. Even if his best clothes did mean a button up shirt, red bandana around his neck, jeans with the belt he never was seen without and of course the hat. He needed to look presentable for when he stepped off the ship, anything to make the deal go a little easier. Boss had hooked him up pretty good, two large dudes, looked like they could take a few punches and give out several more. The plane was probably the size of a semi. Not a lot of space but it was discreet, nothing to draw attention to when they landed on Shimada grounds. 

Boss had briefly told him about who the buyer was, he didn't give a reason as to why they were buying from an American dealer but Jesse as always, knew never to ask questions. They were the Shimada-Gumi, something similar to gangs like Deadlock but usually run by a single family. In this case, they were run by a family. The head who would be referred to as Shimada-Sama, a mouthful for Jesse's southern accent but he managed to sound half respectful. Also in high power with the family were the two sons, around Jesse's age apparently, they would both be referred to as Shimada-San. 

Jesse rested his head on the metal interior of the plane, the autopilot was beginning to take off, he was told it would be twelve hours. There were six huge wooden boxes, fragile plastered on the sides. Could have been drugs, maybe guns, maybe some stolen tech. Jesse wasn't told what the goods were, don't ask don't tell. 

The two grunts didn't say a word until Jesse finally spoke up about an hour into the flight, they were sitting besides each other against one of the crates. Turns out one did not speak English and they both were from Russia. Big country, big people. The one with rough English was Christof and the one with no English was Abram. 

Jesse let his eyes flutter closed, his mind glossing over every deal he'd seen go down. Some took a few minutes, cash, goods, gone. Some took a few days, bartering, negotiations, dinners, goods, gone. Sometimes it wouldn't be a deal at all, sometimes they were traps or elaborate robberies. Jesse had fled a scene, guns blazing, several times before. He had learned how to shoot a gun, a pretty good shot as well. He had his own revolver, a beautiful one that he saved up for and bought all on his own. He needed a way to protect himself given the life he had.  He had been standing on his own two feet since he was twelve, picked up by Deadlock at fifteen. 

He named the gun too, after an old western he always used to watch. He called her Peacekeeper. And ironic name considering he has used the gun to do anything than keep peace. He stirred the pot, meddled in things too bad to name, he had all kinds of bounties on his head. He was, all things considered, a criminal. 

_____

Jesse's monstrous snores kept the other two awake all night, they considered waking him up but were told they worked for him, you shouldn't violently wake up your boss. Jesse head rolled over his shoulders, falling against one of the crates beside him, waking him up with a jolt. His eyes pried open and he glanced around him, nothing has changed in the room, they were still flying. He stretched his limbs and crawled to his feet, his spurs dancing against his heels. He peeked out the singular window in the cockpit, all he saw were clouds and orange skies, it had to be sunrise wherever they were. The timed plastered on the center console said 00:58, he had fifty-eight minutes until they landed in Hanamura. 

Jesse skirted back from the cockpit, glancing to the two silent men, Abram seemed like he was asleep,

"We got 'bout an hour." Jesse croaked, his voice dry and raspy from sleep,

"Very well." Christof nodded, one knee drug up to his chest, the other laid in front of him. 

Jesse stretched again and stretched his face, he had groan back stubbly hair across his face from the hours of sleep. He would grow a beard if he could, but his age betrayed him, the only constant patch of hair he could grow was the bit beneath his bottom lip. He would grow a beard one day, as soon as it didn't look like shit, for now the soul patch had to do.

He ran a hand over his stomach, it was grumbling like a mad dog. He had forgotten to eat or bring anything with him to eat before he left, hopefully the Shimada-Gumi had a knack for hospitality and home cooked meals. Jesse's hand rested on his stomach a moment longer as he slid to the ground, he was in the best shape he had ever been in yet he still had a belly. Something he probably would never get rid of. He wasn't exactly the healthiest person you'd ever meet, his addiction to cigars certainly didn't help. He could still keep up though, he wasn't lazy, he just had a little extra fat is all. 

Jesse tapped on the ground with his hands, he was eager, cautiously so. He didn't know what to expect but he just prayed for the best, perhaps the brothers would treat him well and guide him in the negotiations with Shimada-Sama. 

_____

Hanzo tapped his feet on the ground, he hated waiting, especially because he was being disrupted from his training. Father said he needed to be here for the dealers arrival, both him and Genji now waited besides him at the transport pad. Hanzo didn't remember the last time they had guests, he remembered the dealer wasn't actually a guest, father planned to only use him as a source of information about the Deadlock gang. Perhaps after that father would kill him. 

The thought did not phase Hanzo, he had come to terms with the sins of his family, it is simply the life he was born into and the life he would continue to lead. No harm in settling on the hand you're dealt. Genji as well was used to this kind of arrangement, he was a little more naive although. Genji had talked about hoping the dealer was friendly, perhaps he would make a friend out of him. Hanzo thought the very thought of befriending the criminal was insane, but Genji had said stranger things in his life, like when he said he was dying his hair green. 

Hanzo tucked a strand of hair behind his ear to reside with his ponytail, the plane was overhead now and in the process of landing. The autopilot brought the plane down with ease, landing a few yards before the three and their bodyguards. 

The first people out were two giant men, beastly in stature and looks. They stood aside as what appeared to be the criminal or dealer, Hanzo corrected himself, stepped forwards. The first thing Hanzo noticed was the noise, metal clinking with every step. He did not recognize the noise as anything that a person would be making. As the man stepped forwards into the low sun of Hanamura skies, Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows. 

There had to be a mistake, or perhaps another man onboard. This was nothing but a child, perhaps even younger than himself but older than Genji. He looked like nothing Hanzo had ever seen before, a wide brimmed hat that reminded him of the local farmers, yet more structured than that. The red fabric around his neck reminded him of Genjis scarf, yet this item did not seem to have any function besides aesthetic. His black shirt was wrinkled, sleeves shoved up to his elbows. He wore jeans like most Americans, a staple in their fashion. Lastly were a pair of pointy boots, they looked horribly uncomfortable and useless in shape. A spiral of metal attached to the backs, the source of the noise. 

His posture was overly tall, the man puffed his chest adding to his aura of false self confidence. A facade Hanzo quickly saw through, this man was not confident in the slightest, not like Hanzo. He had a hand on either hip, resting just above a gun holster and a thick belt. Hanzo read the buckle, BAMF, an English word Hanzo was unfamiliar with apparently. 

Hanzo matches his eyes with the mans, his gaze already tight on Hanzos. His face was rugged yet strangely kind. Strong jaw, sprinkled in stubble, sharp cheekbones like his own, broad, straight nose. A patch of hair beneath his pink lips, they looked soft and invitingly large. His eyes were dark, a color of brown so rich he was distracted by them. Brown hair shuffled around his ears and forehead, it was messy and untamed, he looked in desperate need of a shower.

Hanzo tore his eyes from the mans impenetrable gaze, the only word he could find to describe him was unfortunately handsome. Hanzo often found people he thought also fit this description, but he never let those thoughts linger longer than appropriate. Hanzo had much larger concerns than that. 

He was also deeply confused by him, he had yet to meet many Americans in his life but none of them looked like this. The boots, the hat, the weird metal spiral on his heel, what kind of man was this? Where was he from?

"Howdy," the man struck a deep grin, his teeth were straighter than his own, his smile was warm and almost ridiculously smug, "The name's Jesse McCree." 

Was that even English? Hanzo winced at the greeting and the strange, unpleasant accent. 

______

McCree stumbled forwards, reminding himself to maintain confidence, even if he was scared out of his mind. Both grunts has stepped to the side like they were some kind of welcoming committee, allowing Jesse to obtain the spotlight. He stepped to the top of the slanted walkway, squinting from the bright sunlight. He eyed the many figures before him, trying to make his eyesight adjust. Finally his vision cleared and he had a good look at the gentlemen before him. 

When he could see, he realized he was staring at one person in particular. The man was furrowing his eyebrows at Jesse, Jesse didn't even know he was staring. 

The man was short but in no means small, his shoulder were broad and his chest was large, reminding Jesse to adjust his own posture. He had an orange and white outfit on, a kind of fashion Jesse was completely unfamiliar with. His pants were strangler puffy and his shoes made the man look like he had hooves. His feet were small, they looked delicate in the heavy, metal boots. Yet this man did not radiate an aura of being delicate, he was intimidating. Jesse's eyes traced up to his face, sharp jawline, powerful neck, cheekbones so high they looked like they could cut someone. His eyes were narrow, his gaze was intense. The mans furrowed eyebrows were large and bushy, pointy at the ends making his entire face look more prestigious. The last thing Jesse noticed was the thick black hair pulled into a low ponytail, a few pieces tucked behind his ears or framing his face. He couldn't quite tell the length but his hair looked very long. 

Jesse held himself back from smiling or winking or even trying to throw out a stupid pickup line. The man was absolutely beautiful, one of the prettiest men Jesse had ever laid eyes on. He made a decision then and there to break through the mans outer persona, his dark and mysterious yet powerful and strong shell. Jesse would break through the mask. 

Jesse opened his mouth, greeting them in the best way he could, saying his name. He spoke for all to hear but in his head he knew he was only introducing himself the beautiful man. He only spoke to him. 

The two beside Hanzo were his father, adorning a thick, luxurious robe. His long, graying hair pulled into a high ponytail, his face was sharp and high just like Hanzos but scattered with wrinkles. The other was a very stark contrast to the first two, Genji had a thick smile plastered to his face, grinning like a child. His green hair standing atop his head and held back by a headband. His white clothes similar fashion to Hanzos but finished with an orange scarf around his neck. The hilt of a sword behind Shimada-Sama and Genjis back, the top of a bow behind Hanzos. 

Genji broke the judging silence following McCrees greeting, Genji took several steps forwards to arrive a few feet before McCree. He crossed his arms behind his back and leaned forwards, the same smile on his face causing wrinkles to form around his bright eyes. 

Jesse took in the boys appearance, Jesse thought he looked like the kind of person he'd want to befriend back home. Jesse felt the first bit of relief since stepping into the sun, the boy would make a good buffer to the other twos harsh attitudes. Jesse recognized him as the youngest Shimada, that made the other man the older one. Jesse returned the grin as Genjis opened his pink mouth,

"You're the first American I've ever met!" The boy gleamed,

"Is that so?" Jesse hummed, crossing his arms across his chest,

"Are they all as funny looking as you?" Genji asked, complete sincerity behind the offensive question. 

Jesse McCree's confident facade shattered, his cheeks now turned beet red as embarrassment struck him. Hanzo keeled over to his armored knees, laughing hysterically at Jesse's expense.


	2. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets a tour but the only sight he's interested in is young master Hanzo. ;)) he also makes friends with carrot boy. Hanzo is not impressed.

Shimada-Sama tapped forwards and placed a hand on Hanzos shoulder,

"Let us be kind to our guest." He mumbled, a thick, scratchy voice eliciting in the air. Hanzo stood from his knees and used his palms to wipe the tears from his face,

"My apologies, father. Brothers blatantness caught me off guard." Hanzo placed a hand over his heart and bowed, loose hairs falling forwards to frame his face, the glimmer of a smirk still lingering. Shimada-Sama smiled weakly, bringing his hand back to clasp in front of his robe. Hanzo bit his lip to stop himself from laughing again, especially when he turned to see the embarrassment written across the mans face.

Jesse crossed his arms and kicked the toe of his boot into the steel ramp,

"It ain't strange." Jesse murmured weekly, attempting to pull himself together but the blush on his cheeks prohibited his calm demeanor to return,

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Genji perked up, both eyebrows furrowing together as Shimada-Sama approaches him,

"Dear Genji, it is inappropriate to judge a culture you have no experience with." He cooed as he came to rest beside Genji, "As for you, McCree-San, please do not be offended by my sons actions, you are a welcome guest here." 

Jesse rolled his neck, finding the soft smile on Shimada-Sama to be comforting. Jesse took a step forwards towards the man and the confused boy, he extended a hand and flashed a toothy grin. Shimada-Sama puckered his lips, his own hands still clasped before him. Jesse contorted his face, scanning everyone else to see what he did wrong. Hanzo looked displeased and bothered, Shimada-Sama seemed uncomfortable, Genji caught on quick and cleared his throat. 

Once he had Jesse's attention, Genji took a step forwards and class's his hands, bowing his head slightly to Jesse. Jesse snapped his fingers and widened his eyes,

"Right...y'all ain't into hand shaking." 

Jesse bowed his head, silently thanking the boy for the tip. Shimada-Sama sighed deeply, bothered by Jesse's lack of prior knowledge but composing himself regardless to uphold the image of respecting Jesse's presence. In reality, Shimada-Sama had a distaste for the backwards mans arrival, he had no plans to end these negotiations peacefully. Nor did he plan to get anything less than what he wanted. 

_____

Shimada-Sama had asked that Jesse's grunts go with his own guards for a briefing over grounds security and to be shown to their rooms. Jesse nonchalantly waved them away after their objection, Jesse saw no reason to be worried here, especially in the presence of the spry, green haired boy, nipping at his heels. Shimada-Sama had asked that they go on a tour of the grounds before dinner were to be served, Jesse obliged and followed the three Shimada's away from the landing pad. 

Hanzo had become agitated at Jesse's presence, first father takes him away from training, now he insists he assists him on the criminals tour. Hanzo had much better things to be doing then strolling behind his brother and a dishonorable American. 

Hanzo vaguely listened to fathers explanations for all the murals and statues, Genji piping in off hand comments about nature and animals occasionally, the criminal listening to his best ability. He could tell Jesse was all very over whelmed by their presence, he was a simple man in the wake of the most noble men in Hanamura after all. 

Hanzo noticed the way Jesses throat would stir when Shimada-Sama talked about the beauty of the grounds and the history of the land, the criminal apparently liked to discuss such things. He would sometimes murmur things about it being more beautiful than his home, Hanzo found that to be  quite a bold statement. Perhaps it was because he had lived here and no where else his entire existence. When Shimada-Sama muttered comments about business, Hanzo noticed Jesse's uncomfortableness. Hanzo quickly understood that he was inexperienced in such things, the matter of the impending deal was making the criminal sweat. 

In some far corner of Hanzos mind, he felt bad for Jesse. He was far too young to be handling business deals on his own, father would never dream about letting Hanzo control family matters at this age. Hanzo swallowed down the bit of emotion he felt at the criminals dismay, this was no time to be growing attached to the target. 

Hanzo perked his head up from the ground as they paused in front of a molded fountain, he could feel the eyes before he saw them. Hanzo caught Jesse's glance, the criminal had been staring at him with those deep, deep eyes. Hanzo held his gaze, determined to not turn away. In a turn of events, Jesse did not look away this time either. A wordless, expressionless stare over his broad shoulder, his shaggy hair brushing over his neck and his profile displayed for Hanzos judgement. Hanzo was confused by the look Jesse was giving him, when the corners of Jesse mouth curled up into a thin smirk, Hanzos cheek went hot with blush. He quickly hid his pink face behind his thick hair, the criminal had won this round. 

Genji tugged at the corner of Jesse's shirt, Jesse glanced downwards to the boy as he strolled through the gardens. Shimada-Sama had retired behind them to walk with Hanzo, they now spoke in hushed Japanese as Genji lead them through the winding, lush greenery. 

"Mister McCree?" Genji clicked, he pulled on his pale fingers nervously as Jesse scowled,

"What's up?" He drew, glancing behind him quickly to notice Hanzo and his father were a few yards behind them, far enough to not hear his conversation with the younger Shimada,

"I apologize if I caused you to be embarrassed earlier. It was naive of me to say such a thing to a foreigner." Genji offered a kind smile, his shoulders rolled forwards to almost assume a passive posture,

"It ain't nothin'. 'Spose I gotta lot to learn 'bout you all as well." Jesse fingered the brim of his hat and tipped it forwards. The apology was unneeded in his opinion, but it was welcome. 

"I don't believe I've ever made my brother laugh that hard." Genji rested a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, 

"He ain't one to laugh, is he?" McCree asked, feeling a need to find out more about the illusive man,

"Unfortunately no. Being the oldest, he has had many responsibilities thrust upon him that I have never had to deal with." Genji glanced over his own shoulder, making sure the two could not hear him, "My brother never had time to be a kid." 

"Whaddya mean by that?" Jesse murmured, scratching at the ghost of a beard on his jaw,

"Well, we were homeschooled, so he never made many friends, nor had people of his own age to talk with. Father also asked for a lot of maturity from him since a very young age." 

Jesse noted the vast differences between the two brothers, one childish and playful, a real ray of sunshine to be around. The other a stoic, sturdy man, not taking part in much and expected to act as an adult at all times. Jesse nudged his hands into his pockets as he thought about the many things Hanzo must have never experienced. Jesse too never had much of a childhood, but at least he could have fun and take time to laugh at himself. 

Jesse followed the cobblestone path with his eyes, looking back to see the man again. He had his eyes glued to the ground before him, his father talking quickly and strongly, most likely business. The father and son talked more like colleagues than family; Hanzo looked pained as he listened to his father. 

Jesse's eyes danced over his cheekbones and his neck, his arms and the tip of his bow. This life almost didn't seem to fit him, the look on his face when he knelt over laughing was not harsh, but the face of any other young man. He was beautiful and bright, a laugh so pure it could break his heart. Both Hanzo and Genji did not look fit to lead the life of a gang, nor did they look like they wanted to. In another life Hanzo could have been a normal man, he would have fit the bill very well. But with cards he was dealt, Hanzo had to fit into the very specific plan that was made for him before he was born. 

Hanzo lifted his face to catch Jesse again, after the conversation he had with his father, Hanzo wanted nothing more than to tell the scruffy, loud man to run away. Go back to America, tell his people to never affiliate themselves with him again. Hanzo wanted Jesse to leave before it was too late. But Hanzo knew who he was, he knew what his family did to business partners, Hanzo was a Shimada and that much would never change. It was just another deal, after all. 

_____

The four of them continued through the grounds into the main hall, the center of the grounds as well as the place when Jesse would be sleeping. Jesse thanked Shimada-Sama for the tour which Shimada said he was happy to supply. 

"Your luggage has been taken to your room, if you would like, Hanzo can take you there now." Jesse raised an eyebrow, confused at the choice of chaperone. Hanzo became stiff as he turned to his father,

"Can Genji not show our guest to his room?" Hanzo muffled through clenched teeth, Shimada-Sama waved a hand through the air,

"Genji has had many moments with him, I believe it is your turn to become aquatinted." His tone was unwavering, not the kind of person you would object too,

"Yes father." Hanzo bowed for his father before stepping to take Jesse's side. 

"Dinner will be at 19:00 tonight. Hanzo will be happy to show you where to attend." Before any other words could be shared, Shimada-Sama left with Genji in tow. 

Jesse rocked on his heels as he turned towards the scowling man, the first time he had been alone with anyone since arriving and it just so happened to be the beautiful man who had a death wish for him. Hanzo crossed his arms and jerked his head towards a hallway behind them, 

"That way." He cooed, eyes not leaving McCrees. 

As they walked down a seemingly endless hallway, Jesse took a moment to note their difference in stature. Hanzo had a much broader chest, noticeably more buffed than his own. But in turn, Hanzo was much shorter. Although Jesse had grown exponentially in the last years, standing at six foot one, Hanzo seemed to be a good six inches shorter than him. 

The sound of Jesse's spurs echoed in the luxurious hallway, Hanzo growing more annoyed at each sound until he finally paused his stride. 

"What are those noisy things anyways?" Hanzo snapped, gesturing one hand to his shoes,

"My spurs?" Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit,

"What are spurs?" Hanzos question sounded much more than a command for an answer than a plea,

"They're usually for ridin' horses." Jesse murmured, realizing the lack of practicality they had here,

"Horses... We don't even have...." Hanzo shut his eyes and rested his thumb and forefinger on the sides of his nose, Jesse's stupidity was beginning to give him a headache, "What kind of man are you? I've seen Americans before, none of them dress like you." 

Jesse clicked his tongue, considering the different ways he could answer the blatant question. He considered trying to say they were all like this but Jesse knew the man could easily see through him.

"Back home I 'spose they'd call me a cowboy." Jesse felt embarrassed by explaining himself, it was not usually the kind of thing someone would ask him,

"Cow...boy?" Hanzo was utterly confused by the man standing before him, never had he met someone so absurd. Hanzo could not make sense of him, perhaps the most confused he'd ever been by someone's character, his lack of understanding making his head spin, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Hanzo finally spat, losing most of his composure. 

"Listen darlin', I know it ain't my place but you've got a weird way 'bout yourself." Jesse leaned forwards, thumbs hooked in his jeans as he tried to stand up for himself, "You're wearin' hooves for crying out loud."

"I am not your darling, cow-man." Hanzo leaned up on his toes, getting closer to reaching the mans pink, blushes face, "And these boots were crafted for an advanced form of free-climbing."

"I ain't sayin' you're my lover ya dink," Jesse scowled, increasingly aggravated by the beautiful mans inability to understand him dialect, "And it's not cow-man." 

"I don't care." Hanzo was quick to respond, "You look just as much of a dishonorable man as you actually are." he groaned,

"What is wrong with the way I look?" Jesse snapped,

"Your clothes are wrinkled, your hair is dirty and your face is unshaved." Hanzo growled,

"Quite a lot of details noticed for a man who says he don't like me." Jesse hummed, a smile peaking onto his lips, partially pleased to hear that Hanzo payed that much attention to him,

"That's-that's not what I meant!" Hanzo huffed, deeply confused by Jesse ability to turn and insult I go a compliment, 

"Don't think I don't see you lookin'," Jesse leaned farther more, inches from Hanzos face,

"You...you disgust me," Hanzo leaned away, increasingly uncomfortable and nervous from Jesse's teasing, 

"Great." Jesse fired back, not caring what he said but wanting to get the last word in. 

Hanzo elicited a deep groan from his throat as he turned on his metal heels, face beat red and swear beginning to pool over his body, storming away before be punched the criminal in the nose. 

"Hey wait! Where's my room!" Jesse yelled back, taking a step towards the angry man,

"You're standing in front of it, cow-man!" Hanzo threw his hands into the air and turned the corner, getting as far away from the criminal as he could. 

"Oh." Jesse muttered as he turned to open the screen door that rest right in front of him. 

_____

McCree closed the last cabinet in his attached bathroom,

"Not a damn razor in this whole joint." Jesse huffed, sliding up from his heels to stand in front of the mirror. 

Hanzo had a point, he didn't exactly look like a million bucks. His conversation with Hanzo earlier aggregated him, but at the same time, he was charmed by Hanzo's discomposure. He wouldn't help but merit in the fact that he got under the mans skin, Jesse smiled at the thought of Hanzo, red faced and trying his very best to insult him. Jesse was a difficult one to insult, he had been called every name in the book. Every once in a while he'd hear a new one, but he was used to the teasing and chastising from his pals in Deadlock. 

The bathroom was clean and sleek, very modern and very expensive looking. Bamboo stalks stood in the corner of the room, beside it was a sliding door, red paint decorating the thin wooden panels. A mirror covered the entirety of one wall, a granite counter protruding from the glass, a farmhouse sink resting in the middle. Flowers rest in various places about the room, overall, it was the nicest place Jesse had ever been to. Not just the bathroom-the entire grounds. 

Although he spent most of his time ogling Hanzo or chatting with Genji, the tour really did allow him to languish in the beauty of Hanamura. The mountains were easily visible from any corner of the plot, the cityscape below the cliffs that the campus stood atop. Cherry blossoms decorated the entirety, petals dusting around his feet and whisking past his face. A few times he caught Hanzo grabbing at the falling petals, even a man who had never known any different could appreciate the beauty of them. 

McCree flipped on the tall showed that stood behind him, he only had a little more than an hour before dinner and he was determined to look more presentable than before. Even if that meant ironing a shirt. 

Jesse dunked his head under the warm ray of water, scratching at his scalp with shampoo to hopefully look less dirty. He cleaned his body with the eucalyptus soap that was perched on the railing before he stepped out and wrapped a towel around him. He tugged on his hair with his fingers, trying to get out the tangles with his hands since he forgot to even bring a brush. 

After several minutes of tugging and fingering his hair, he finally felt like it would look alright. The wet locks dripped down his back as he stepped into the bedroom, pulling out a navy blue shirt that was even more wrinkled than the black one. 

Thankfully he found an ironing board stashed in one of the closets, he had not used one in months but he was determined to not show up to dinner in a wrinkled shirt. He diligently ran the hot iron over the shirt as his hair dripped onto the ground and around his shoulders, making him shutter every so often. 

Once satisfied, he hiked on a pair of dark jeans that had yet to form any holes. Shirtless, he returned to the bathroom to finish his hair. By the grace of god, there also happened to be a blow dryer in the room. The thought struck Jesse that much planning went into his stay here. He tossed his hair around as the air blew warm streams onto his locks and face, he tried his best to take care in the finished product, a skill he had not mastered just so happened to be hair styling. 

He flicked off the blow dryer and combed through his hair again-it didn't look half bad. Jesse tucked his arms into the crisp shirt and buttoned it all the way to the top. He held his red bandana, uncertain if he should wear it tonight or not. He settled on not from Hanzo's comment about his attire, Jesse wanted to look as presentable as he could. He folded down his collar and glared into the mirror, he couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows, he looked very, very good. 

He kicked into the bedroom and grabbed his pointed boots, the only pair he had brought. The usual chime of his spurs reminded him of how his earlier conversation started, Hanzo didn't like the spurs. Jesse weighed his options in his head, he always had spurs on, they were a part of him. Yet they had no use here, he wouldn't be riding a horse nor bashing in a skull with his heel. 

The silvery spurs tumbled to the ground beside his duffle bag and ratty hat, that wouldn't be joining him tonight either. You've gotta make sacrifices when you're smitten. 

Jesse took one last glance in the mirror before leaving, he looked the better than he has in a long time. Besides the scruff on his cheeks, he was happy about his appearance. 

_____

Hanzo tapped his sandals against the ground, Jesse was going to be late if the door did not open soon. He didn't particularly want to be waiting outside the criminals room, but he had forgotten to tell him where the dining hall was. 

Hanzo tugged on the waistband of his blue robe, he had not worn this dress in a long time, he had no need for such elegant clothing. His hair was loose around his face, most of it fallen forwards to lay on his shoulders, some of it still tied behind him in a gold ribbon. 

Just as Hanzo considered leaving, allowing the cow-man to fend for himself, the door slid open and Hanzo was left to gape at the man before him. Jesse has ironed his shirt, taken off his spurs, showered, removed the old hat; he didn't look perfect but he had absolutely tried his best, Hanzo could recognize that. The scruff on his face remained and his hair could use some adjusting. Hanzo took it upon himself to assist. 

He shut his gaping mouth and stepped forwards from the wall, reaching a hand up to his part and flicking some of it to the other side, brushing the hair from behind his ears forwards,

"Better." Hanzo cooed and stepped away from the smirking man, the swoon displayed shamelessly on his face. 

"Thank ya, darlin'." Hanzo almost objected, but held himself back at the reminder than Jesse was trying. 

"You didn't shave?" Hanzo raised a thick eyebrow,

"Y'all ain't got any razors." Jesse shrugged, stepping forwards to close the door behind him,

"We don't use razors." Hanzo clicked, taking a step down the hall, Jesse quick to follow,

"Whadya mean?" Jesse asked,

"I suppose I'll have to assist you then." Hanzo sighed, bothered by Jesse lack of understanding, "Later."

"You look real nice in this," Jesse smiled and fingered the fabric of Hanzos sleeve,

"It is silk." Hanzo flinched away, making Jesse lose his grasp, 

"If ain't gonna burn up if I touch it." Jesse scoffed, matching Hanzos quick pace down the hall,

"Perhaps it won't, but it might." 

"How sweet." Jesse grunted, the mans mask was thick tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse apparently does not know there is more than one way to shave,, someone help the cow-man. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I've been crazy busy but I'm writing at every chance I get. 
> 
> To stay updated on when I post and for information about the story and all things McHanzo, please follow my tumblr! Gamingetc! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in my next chapter! The angst shall build further... Mwahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse attends the most sufferable, belittling dinner of his life, his chances with the mysterious Shimada son seem smaller and smaller as the night goes on. Finally finding an escape and returning back to his room in hopes of sleeping it away, only to return and find an open window and a strange feeling in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A taste of the smut you've all been waiting for. Let me know if you'd like another chapter of full on smut, or if you want me continue with the main plot!  
> As always, you can stay updated on when I post by following my tumblr, gamingetc!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Xx

Never in McCree's life had he been more nervous than he did at this dinner. Surrounded by watchful and discriminating eyes, Jesse could hardly take a sip of water without his hand shaking like a leaf in the wind. Genji sat the farthest from him, happily eating his lavish dinner while chatting with the staff, they seemed to like him and appreciated his outward kindness to the hired staff. Shimada Sama sat at the head of the table, to Jesse's right. A pair of older gentlemen in suits sat to his left side. Lastly, Hanzo rested across from Jesse. Jesse thought Hanzo would be left out of business, just as Genji had been. But it seemed, to Jesse's surprise, Hanzo was of age to almost run the entire arrangement. Shimada Sama said very little, talking in hushed, quick japanese to Hanzo when his oldest son needed guidance. Other than that, Hanzo talked confidently, asking questions Jesse felt unqualified to answer,

"Who were you last clients?"

"What partners do you have in the United States?" 

"Is DeadLock affiliated with an another source within Asia? Do not lie to me." 

"What kind of connections does DeadLock have in the United States?"

The questions never slowed, the entire dinner Hanzo was ablaze with prying questions. His voice never wavered, his words were confident and dominant, like Jesse was scum who he was assigned to deal with. Jesse was too nervous to see Hanzo as anything other than one of the terrifying partners Boss always dealt with. All hopes of flirting fleeted quickly. 

The other two men were no better, they were introduced as the Shimada Affiliates. Jesse honestly did not know what that meant. They asked questions about past transactions and what kinds of trades DeadLock usually attended to. Jesse was very much under the impression all of these questions were overstepping their grounds, Boss never discussed other trades while in the process of another. Jesse lacked the eloquence to say he was not qualified to answer these kinds of questions, he also lacked the knowledge to answer most of them.

Nerves coursed his body as Hanzo and the other affiliates awaited a reply from the quivering man. Genjis rich laughter echoed from a few meters away, he was making a few of the waitresses laugh. A distinct contrast from the two conversations added to the tension, it was obvious the Shimada's were used to this kind of meeting.

"Well?" Hanzo snapped, using his left hand to crack his knuckles, his eyebrows high on his face as he stared Jesse down, waiting for a reply,

"I, well–I'm," Jesse's eyes danced back and forth, looking for someone or something to bail him out of this nightmare. But unlike his past deals, Jesse had no back up, he had no one behind him, he had no tricks up his sleeves. It was just him, an unqualified, nervous cowboy. 

He didn't even have Abram and Christof to back him up, not that they would have anyways. 

"How can we know DeadLock is of an honorable decent?" One of the men in suits suggested, Hanzo grunted, his shoulders bouncing in a silent laugh. Jesse was close to standing from the table and sprinting away from the house, he would run all the way back to the US if he had to. 

"I'm not sure he can prove that." Hanzo chastised. 

Jesse shut his eyes for a moment, racking his brain for everything he had ever heard drop from Boss's mouth, every detail to every word ever spoken. If Jesse was going to get out of here with his hide still attached to his backside he was going to have to put on one hell of a facade.

"Now, I don't think y'all have much of a standing to be placin' accusations like this. Saying we ain't got any standards when choosin' who we deal with and when we deal ain't your place darlin'." Jesse leaned over to table and cocked his head to the side. It was risky to use names but he had Hanzo's attention now, "DeadLock has been makin' deals in the southwest as long as I can remember, if there's a new gang in town, we gon' make their business, our business. Ain't no one going to be making back trades without us knowing, and ain't no one going to go back on their word and get away with it. To answer your question, I can assure you DeadLock is about as honorable a gang that you'll ever come across. We ain't here tryin' to pull one out from under you, and we ain't here to make no trouble."

Hanzo raised a sharp eyebrow, eying Jesse, watching his sudden flush of confidence. Hanzo was surprised, perhaps impressed in how well he was beginning to handle the pressure, but he still did not trust him. 

"We have heard many rumors about DeadLock in the-" Jesse raised a hand and pointed it towards Hanzo-a mistaken gesture,

"All them rumors are as far from the truth as you can get." Jesse scoffed. 

Hanzo stiffened his back, straightened his shoulders, breathed a heavy breath, he did not like to be interrupted. Jesse had no idea the disrespect he had just shown not only Hanzo but his family, Jesse was getting far too cocky,

"Do not interrupt me." Hanzo breathed, he murmured so quietly Jesse almost didn't hear him, Hanzo held onto every mental strand he had, holding himself together by a thread,

"Now, now, if you're gonna be making false claims you can't be gettin' fired up about me standing my ground." Jesse chuckled, his lack of familiarity with this culture was showing through like the morning sun. Jesse didn't understand how in the wrong he was,

"Why are you laughing?" Hanzo growled, gripping the ends of the table. His anger grew and commanded the attention of the ever quiet Shimada Sama,

"My son, you mustn't let his lack of honor shake your own." He said coolly,  his voice barely above a whisper as the other two associates sat silently, 

"'Scuse me?" Jesse narrowed his eyes, "I believe I'm being made to look like a fool." 

"You are a fool!" Hanzo raised his usual quiet voice, anger dragging through his tone,

"I'm certainly smart enough to know a scam when I see one, y'all have done nothin' but ask me about other alliances. You're tryin' to make our alliances your own, ain't you?" Hanzo flinched, Jesse caught on, he was right. "I was here thinking y'all would take your shit and let me leave. This here looks like you're out for DeadLock's throat!" Hanzo gripped the side of the table so hard Jesse thought it would shatter. Instead of throwing back a response, Hanzo shut his eyes and breathed through his nose, pausing to collect himself. 

"It is important to us that we know who we make alliances with, if we plan to exchange in further business we want to know you can be trusted." Hanzo opened his eyes, his glare falling back onto Jesse. The other two men had not stopped staring at one another, it was if they were speaking to each other with their minds. Genji had stopped chatting long ago, his own discomfort easy to read by the fact that he was quietly eating his dinner as if to hurry along the night. 

Even though Hanzo had collected his thoughts, his rage was still apparent. Much to Jesse's surprise, the ever constant presence of Shimada-Sama had changed, he clasped his hands together before him and let out a hysterical laugh, echoing in the tense room. 

"Father?" Hanzo asked, 

"You have done well my boy, you have learned much from watching your elders." He spoke as if this was merely a test for his son, not an especially vicious quarrel between the two young men. It was some kind of sick game to him, "But unfortunately there is still much to be discussed with our guest," Jesse winced at the mention, he thought he could get away with only this conversation. "The evening has finished for tonight, we will talk once again tomorrow night. Just you and I, no distractions." Shimada-Sama had clasped a hand on Jesse's stiff shoulders, making his stomach tie itself into knots. He felt very uneasy at the thought of being alone with him. 

"Y-Yessir." Jesse brushed aside his own anxiety and agreed to him, knowing he had very little say in the matter. He was to meet with him tomorrow and there was no way around if. He had believed this meeting was difficult, but he had only tasted the daggers built into the Shimada aura. Hanzo was no match for his father. 

_____

Jesse was escorted back to his room by a mute staff member; she probably wasn't mute but she didn't say anything to him. Not that Jesse wanted to talk after that dinner. After Shimada-Sama had announced Jesse had to meet with him again, no one talked. Not even Genji. Jesse ate him food completely silent, not looking up from his plate of food. If someone was looking at him he wouldn't have known. A foot brushed against his, making him flinch and the touch immediately recoiled. Jesse brushed the gesture off as a mistake done by one of the associates. 

Jesse turned on the shower immediately, washing himself of all the sweat that had built around him. He through the perfectly ironed clothes onto the ground, it was a waste of time to had cared so much about his appearance just to be belittled by the one he so much wanted to impress. 

The water flushed through his hair, down his face and along his tense body. He wanted nothing more than to go home, even if that meant no more lavish bathrooms. 

Once the water had begun to turn cold from him idly standing in the stall, he stepped out and dried himself off. He tousled his hair but didn't bother to brush it, he would just be seeing Shimada-Sama and then leaving immediately tomorrow. No one to impress. 

His face still remained a scraggly, unshaved mess. He slipped on flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt before fleeing into the bedroom. The steam followed him out into the cold room, it felt like he had left the window open. He stood in the middle of the room for a moment, feeling like something was off before realizing he wasn't exactly alone. 

Jesse's eyes skated over to his bed where Hanzo had sat himself down. He switched into a gray, more casual robe. His hair was let loose of the usual tie, laying in puddles around his shoulders. 

Jesse let his infatuation sink over him before he realized what was actually happening. Jesse stumbled backwards until his head hit the bathroom door,

"Why are you? How did...what?" Jesse stuttered as Hanzo watched him with a cool stare. It must have been a combination of being wet in a cold room and Hanzo's beauty  that made Jesse shutter from head to toe. 

"Sit." Hanzo stood and commanded for him to replace the spot on his bed. 

"What are you gonna do?" Jesse asked, not coming any closer,

"Sit." He said again,

"Look, Shimada-San, I don't know exactly what happened at dinner-"

"Never mind that. Sit." Hanzo waved his hand as if to disburse whatever Jesse wanted to say. He motioned for him to sit and for some reason Jesse followed, sitting below the man who very recently ridiculed him. 

But something was different this time, he was gentler now. Tender, even. Hanzo peaked down at him through his thick eyelashes. Jesse leaned back on his hands, nervously awaiting whatever he wanted to do. 

Hanzo tucked his hand into a pocket in the material and revealed a blade the size of his hand, Jesse scrambled away as his eyes went wide at the sight of the metal in the moonlight shining through the window and casting shadows along the frighteningly beautiful mans figure. Jesse scooted back as quickly as he could until he slammed against the head board of his bed. 

His heart pounded in his chest as Hanzo snickered under his breath, 

"Sh-Shimada, I didn't mean anything 'bout it I-" 

Hanzo placed a finger against his plump lips, shushing Jesse's nervous blubbering. Jesse scanned the blade once more, it was something he himself had never used but he had seen one at those fancy barber shops. 

Hanzo intended to shave Jesse's face. 

Hanzo silenced him by following him up the bed and placing a hand firmly on his chest, then crawling over his legs and placing a knee on either side of his waist and sitting down on Jesses knees. 

The position was all too loving and much to close to his belt. As Jesse noticed before, his demeanor had drastically changed. Hanzo was no longer trying to undermine his authority, nor intimidate him into slipping information he shouldn't have told. It made Jesse believe it was all a facade, all a mask that Hanzo bore when he was in front of his father. The puzzle was coming together as the young master swept a piece of hair behind Jesse's ear. It was all a lie, the one that sat on his legs now was not Hanzo. Rather, the man behind the mask. 

Hanzo tapped a finger under Jesse's chin to lift it up, he reached over to the side table beside the bed. A bowl of water and other items had appeared there. 

Hanzo proceeded to dust Jesse's face with shaving cream, running the cold, metal blade down his face with ease. His hands pressed against Jesse's neck almost nonstop. 

Jesse was absolutely stunned with awe, and confusion. Hanzo had seemed to pay no mind to Jesse's attempted flirting all weekend. But here he was, a knife at his throat as he cared for the Cowboy. 

It was the kind of position you held with a lover, so easy to slit his throat yet so gentle, so kind. Hanzo took his time, making sure he didn't miss a patch of coarse hair. Jesse didn't dare talk, so he wouldn't ruin the moment. Hanzo didn't say a thing either but his mouth pulled open occasionally as he gazed down and Jesse. Inches from Jesse's face... staring at ever patch of skin... sitting atop his lap. 

Jesse couldn't help it when a bulge began to grow under his pants. Hanzo apparently did not notice, he just kept shaving for almost twenty minutes until he had wiped Jesse's face clean. Jesse sat patiently at Hanzo used his fingers to inspect Jesse's face. Gliding cold fingers over his now smooth skin. He smirked, seemingly proud of his work. But when he set the razor and towel down, Hanzo slid up Jesse's legs, closer...closer. 

Hanzo kept the smirk as he ground down on Jesse's erection. Jesse's gasped and grabbed at Hanzo's waist immediately. 

"Darlin', I..." Jesse's gulped as Hanzo stared down at Jesse. 

To his own surprise, Hanzo was not the same confident man he usually was. He didn't have impeccable posture, he didn't look at Jesse like he was prey. Jesse could see the slightest blush running across Hanzo's nose and cheeks. Hanzo didn't look like he was confident in himself as he took pressure off of Jesse's lap. 

Timid, cautious, even nervous, Hanzo was not experienced. 

Jesse pressed his palms into Hanzo's sides, rolling them up and down the smooth robe. Jesse cocked his head to the side as he watch Hanzo break away his eye contact, staring off at the opened window. 

"Shimada-San?" Jesse croaked, Hanzo remained silent as his neck and face continued to grow more red. 

Jesse decided the only way to tell what Hanzo was trying to do, was to try his luck. Jesse sat up as far as he could, cupping the side of Hanzo's cheek to force him to look back down to him. Jesse instantly smiled when he saw Hanzo's embarrassment,

"Shim-" Jesse began,

"Hanzo." The man corrected him,

"Hanzo," he liked the way it fit in his mouth, "Hanzo, can I kiss you?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he stroked the hair at the nape of Hanzo's neck. 

Hanzo bowed his head, nodding just enough to show Jesse he had no desire or knowledge to have any control. Jesse tipped his head up to hover just below Hanzo's, his hair tickling at his freshly shaved face. 

Hanzo tasted like lavender, rich, deep lavender. He was intoxicating, tasting so lush yet he kissed so nervously. Hanzo pulled his face away but Jesse followed and kept their lips together, Hanzo was horribly shy.

Hanzo's whole body shook as he placed his hands on Jesse's shoulders, Jesse exploded his mouth, lapping up the deeply desired feeling of Hanzo's tongue, even his slightly crooked teeth. Jesse thought it was charming. 

Jesse tugged on the fabric tied around Hanzo's waist, trying to untie the elaborate knot. Hanzo whimpered softly into the others mouth as he felt hands skirt along his pectorals. The fabric puddled around his lap, exposing Hanzo's broad chest. 

He finally pulled his tongue out of Hanzo's mouth so he could admire him. His eyes followed his hands as he thumbed his broad collar bones, sliding down to rest under his pecs,

"God damn," Jesse breathed, "You're the god damn prettiest thing, Hanzo." Hanzo looked away and blushed deeply. 

Jesse traced the pattern on Hanzo's tattoo, this was the first time Jesse had seen it yet the ink did not surprise him. For such an honorable man, an honorable tattoo. It was the most beautiful thing Jesse had ever seen. 

"So pretty," 

He continued to feel every inch of Hanzo's chest, taking time to move his hands slowly and gently. Hanzo finally couldn't take the doting anymore and leaned forwards into him, burying his head Jesse's shoulder. 

The fabric slid forwards and reveled that hanzo had forgone undergarments this evening. Jesse wrapped his hand around the base of Hanzo's cock, the excited grin on his face curved down when he felt that Hanzo was still soft,

"I'm sorry," Hanzo muttered into Jesse's hair, "I'm just... I'm just nervous."

"Don't be." Jesse smiled, doing his best to reassure Hanzo even though he wasn't exactly sure how he got himself into this. 

The quivering in his breath was enough to show Jesse he was telling the truth. The dragon had lost his dominance and the mask had fallen off. 

Jesse pieced his fingers through Hanzo's hair, feeling the strands like silk, doting on every hair while Hanzo waited for Jesse to say something. His hand still lie on his crotch, making Hanzo shake with nerves,

"It's embarrassing." He breathed, aware of how naked he was,

"Ain't nothin' to be embarrassed about," Jesse met his shy gaze, "Darlin'." He drew out the last word like it was butter. 

Excitement rose back in Jesse when Hanzo pulled on the waistband of his pants, his breath catching in his throat when his erection finally fell free. Hanzo chewed his the inside of his cheek when he took in Jesse's length, it was much larger than his own. 

Hanzo looked from his erection up to his eyes, he almost looked scared,

"We don't gotta do anything you don't want to do." Jesse murmured, one hand on his waist and the other still tangled in hair at the nape of his neck,

"I know." Hanzo gulped,

"Why don't we just-" Jesse felt almost bad to see how shaken Hanzo was, he was obviously very out of his comfort realm. Why he decided to approach Jesse this way still eluded him,

"We don't have that much time," Hanzo sighed, "I want to." He whispered so quietly he was unsure if he actually spoke, but Jesse heard him,

"Okay," he nodded calmly, "okay. We can do anythin' you want to do."  

Hanzo smiled and cocked his head to the side above the Cowboy,

"I want to kiss you." 

Hanzo rushed against his lips, much more assertive now. He knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Jesse. Jesse pushed his pants down his legs while latching his lips to Hanzo's again and again, Hanzo paused just long enough for Jesse to pull his shirt over his head. 

The feeling of Hanzo's bare skin against him made both of them frantic and full of desire, deepening their kiss and holding onto ever second as if it were their last. Jesse reached his hands between Hanzo's legs again, this time feeling Hanzo's now-hard cock twitching. He ground forwards into Jesse making him moan into his mouth. 

The rich desire whirled around the both of them as Jesse desperately tried to understand Hanzo and why he was doing this. He thought for a fleeting moment that this was part of a plan or scheme. But Hanzo's bare vulnerability made him think otherwise. Hanzo was still keeping things from him, but his want was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic should be fairly short, I'm gadging 3-5 chapters in total! For updates on when I post new chapters, please follow my tumblr: gamingetc! Thanks!


End file.
